


Поцелуй

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по мотивам <a href="https://pp.vk.me/c633522/v633522832/2c284/hLB04thJnW4.jpg">этого арта</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [этого арта](https://pp.vk.me/c633522/v633522832/2c284/hLB04thJnW4.jpg)

Пульс стучит в ушах, и кажется, что еще немного и сердце выпрыгнет из груди — да, Т'Чалле нечасто удается по-настоящему запыхаться, для этого его противнику нужно быть, как минимум, выдающимся бойцом.  
  
Он тяжело дышит через маску, хочется как можно скорее стянуть ее с себя, но Т'Чалла не торопится с этим — всему свое время. От него наверняка пахнет кровью и чужой трусостью, она въелась в его костюм вместе с криками неудачливых контрабандистов, решившихся красть у Ваканды.  
  
Их было слишком много — назойливые, как мухи. Сражение не доставило ему удовольствия, только разогрело, как следует, — и вот куда теперь сливать этот не потраченный адреналин?  
  
Т'Чалла оказывается на балконе собственной спальни раньше чем вспоминает, что пообещал себе не заявляться в покои сразу после боя и в костюме.  
  
Для сражений в спальне ему не нужны когти и вибраниумная броня.  
  
Он заходит в комнату так тихо, что даже сам не слышит собственных шагов. В помещении воздух гораздо прохладнее, и теперь Т'Чалла еще сильнее ощущает, насколько разогрет сам, как горит внутри костюма. Несмотря на острое желание раздеться, он все еще наглухо закрыт и не спешит расставаться с броней.  
  
Т’Чалла слышит дыхание Джеймса, на удивление ровное и спокойное, — радостно осознавать, что неприятные сны о прошлом стали редкими ночными гостями. Он лежит на кровати на спине, почти по диагонали, положив металлическую ладонь на живот.  
  
Т'Чалла опирается на невысокую спинку кровати и только сейчас замечает, что все это время ходил с выпущенными наружу когтями. Он делает ставшее неосознанным движение, и тонкие вибраниумные лезвия с едва слышным звуком исчезают под материалом перчаток.  
  
Достаточным, чтобы разбудить Джеймса. Он отрывает глаза и долго всматривается в темноту, будто не видит Т'Чаллу, а потом, плавно поднимаясь, встает на колени и, делая два неуверенных шага, приближается. Его лицо оказывается прямо перед маской Черной Пантеры.  
  
Полумрак спальни не помеха: Т'Чалла прекрасно видит каждую мелкую деталь на лице Джеймса. Расширенные до предела зрачки, приоткрытые губы и дергающийся под пробивающейся щетиной кадык. Взгляд уходит ниже, под ворот свободной футболки, следит вдоль ключиц и плавно перетекает на металлическую ладонь, расположившуюся в двух сантиметрах от руки Т'Чаллы.  
  
— От тебя пахнет кровью, — наконец произносит Джеймс, и приходится поднять голову, сфокусироваться на его лице, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Т'Чалла проводит рукой по ребрам Джеймса, обхватывает его за талию и притягивает еще ближе, словно приглашая, мол, вот он я, и, да, от меня действительно пахнет чужой смертью. Попробуй, каков я на вкус.  
  
Джеймс прогибается в пояснице. Ворот его безразмерной футболки почти касается груди Т'Чаллы, и если наклонить голову, то можно заглянуть внутрь, проследить, куда прячутся ключицы и где начинается паутина шрамов, ведущая к протезу.  
  
Т'Чалла не делает этого, он не может оторвать взгляда от лица Джеймса. Он слышит его дыхание, тяжелое, но все еще размеренное, словно он держится из последних сил, пытаясь не сбиться с ритма. Или…  
  
Движение получается совершенно случайным, когти на перчатке выскальзывают, и он инстинктивно, но несильно касается ими поясницы Джеймса через ткань, заставляя того вздрогнуть. Джеймс дергается всем телом, наклоняясь ближе и легко касаясь маски губами там, где под жестким материалом прячется рот.  
  
Это странное подобие поцелуя сбивает дыхание им обоим, разрушает остатки самообладания — когти впиваются в кожу, Джеймс прогибается еще сильнее и стонет, так и не оторвавшись от маски Т'Чаллы. Когда же он наконец это делает, то улыбается едва заметно и опирается одним коленом на спинку кровати, по-хозяйски обхватывая Т'Чаллу за шею.  
  
— Ты разденешься уже, или мне снять с тебя все это самому? — произносит он — и, видят боги, Т'Чаллу не нужно спрашивать дважды.


End file.
